


MiChaeng//久伴

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799





	MiChaeng//久伴

　　雨下得越来越大了。

　　半个小时前，毫无防备的我在突如其来的阵雨袭击下狼狈地躲进了这间咖啡店。店长似乎在进行清扫准备提前打烊，被我这突然上门的“顾客”打扰，赶紧停下了手头的清洁工作来招呼我。我不太想给人添麻烦，怕耽误她回家，可她说没关系，反正在下雨，她原本也要等雨小了再走。

　　我仍旧过意不去，便点了一杯焦糖玛奇朵。

　　“不点咖啡也没关系的，我知道你是来躲雨。”

　　“不，我想喝。”

　　“小孩子不可以说谎噢。”

　　我才不是小孩子。

　　我气鼓鼓地在心里反驳。

 

　　她的电话打来的时候我正捏着伸进杯里的勺子百无聊赖地搅，我实在是不喜咖啡，耐着性子喝了老半天还剩小半杯。

　　“雨下得好大，你到哪里了？有没有带伞？”

　　隔着摸不到的距离，背景里有机场的人声、外面的雨声，南的嗓音一如以往的轻，换个人一定不可能同我一般听得如此清晰。

　　“我在XX路的咖啡店，没带伞。”

　　“那你在那里等我就好，咖啡店叫什么？”

　　“呃……店名叫……”

　　这个问题把我难住了，刚刚在雨里没头没脑地狂奔，冲进来之前真没注意店名。

　　“S&T.”

　　也许是店里太过冷清，闲着的店长不知什么时候走了过来，在我对面坐下。我报以感激的微笑，对电话那端的人重复了一遍。

　　“你路上小心。”

 

　　“等人？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“男朋友吧？”

　　我笑着摇头，“女朋友。”

　　我察觉她眼中闪过的一丝惊讶，但我肯定那不是出于反感。

　　“是我想的那样吗？”

　　“是，她是我爱的人。”我终于又把那杯咖啡端起来啜了一小口，“我本来是要去机场接她。她去了欧洲两个月，我们第一次分开这么久。”

　　“你很爱她。”

　　我想这不是个问句，不免有些害羞。

　　“很明显？”

　　“提到她，你的眼神都不一样了，也许我该找一面镜子给你看看。”

　　我并不介意店长的调侃，不过她一提，我心头的思念似乎又多了几分。我突然好想南的那一双眼睛，我更加迫切地期待她快些出现，想要她心无杂念地看着我，什么都不说也可以，只要她清澈的眼眸中只倒映出我一个人就好。

　　和她在一起之前，我有些抗拒与她对视。不知道是不是幻觉，每每她看向我，我都会心乱如麻，她的眼睛总像在对我传递着这样的讯息——我欠她，需要用一生去偿还。

 

　　“你们在一起很久了吗？”

　　“七年了。”

　　“家里人都知道吗？”

　　我还没来得及构思怎样开口，店长却先不好意思了，又说道：“抱歉，是不是有点冒犯了？这几天生意不好，我实在是闷得慌了，难得来人就想聊聊。不回答也可以。”

　　“没关系。”放在平时我大概也不愿意和一个算是陌生的人聊这些，但店长挂着无害笑容的样子让我放下戒心，加上我今天心情不错，就继续说了下去：“她的父母是理解的。但我的家人就……就是一种反正你们也不会走太远，顺其自然总有一天会分手的态度。”

　　我说的轻了。其实事实要严重些。

 

 

　　两个月前的那天晚上，我沐浴完正在吹头发，忽然接到她的电话。

　　“南？”

　　“你睡了吗？”

　　我看了一眼床头的闹钟：“没呢，这么早。怎么了吗？”

　　“我在楼下。”

　　我一怔，走到窗边掀开窗帘，果然她正在路灯下向楼上张望，看到我还挥了挥手。

　　我随便披了件外套，一刻也没耽误，拿上钥匙就下了楼。她看到我这随意的样子，三两步向我奔过来，握住我的手。

　　“怎么穿这么少？头发还湿着。”

　　“我不知道外面这么冷。”

　　我刚从暖和的室内出来，她的手不算太冷，但要比我的凉。发现这一点后她明显想松开我，我没给她这个机会，反将她的手握在掌心，轻轻摩挲。

　　“怎么了？”

　　她的小公寓离我这里很远，我们原本住在一起，因为她要去欧洲待很久，她的父母专程从日本飞来，打算陪她一阵，她就住了回去。

　　“没怎么，就是忽然很想你。”

　　她伸手把我抱紧。我很意外，她极少会在外面和我有亲密接触，牵手也往往是我主动。这条路上没什么人，偶尔路过一两个会往我们这个方向瞟两眼。橙黄色的路灯下，我呆了好一会儿才回应这个拥抱，心里没来由地一阵疼。

　　我在她耳边轻声问：“发生什么事了？”

　　她顿了几秒，“没事。”

 

　　今年是我和她在一起的第七年，很多人说七年是一个难过的坎。不会，我从来没有这种感觉。这些年我们一直很好，不吵架、不冷战，互相信任与包容，会给彼此留有一定的个人空间。绝不是我自我感觉良好，身边没有哪个朋友的感情像我和她这样稳定。

　　我当然知道她没说实话，换在平时我是不会太在意的，她想说的时候自然就会告诉我。但今天不同，我隐隐觉得她瞒着我的事非同小可。事实也确实如此，不过那是后话了。

 

　　她松了手劲，我也就轻轻离开她的怀抱。是光线不好吗？她的眼睛怎么红了。

　　我当机立断：“跟我上楼。”

　　她被我拽着走了两步又停下，她还犹豫着。我转回去，摸摸她被风吹得发凉的脸颊。

　　“你现在需要我，不是吗？”

 

　　这一夜睡得算安稳。次日睁开眼，身边的床铺已经空了。我打个滚翻到她睡的那边，使劲嗅着枕头上残留的发香。

　　后来孤枕难眠的两个月里，我一直在想，如果我知道她那一天做了怎样的决定，是否还能够睡得那么踏实？

 

 

　　“那……她后来做什么了？”

　　“她去了我家。”想到这里，我又不由得心疼起来，“我是指，我父母的家。”

 

 

　　“姐，妈叫你回家一趟呢。”

　　挂掉电话后，我愣在沙发十几分钟了，脑海里回响的还是这句话。

　　家？南住过来之后，对我来说这间房子就是我的家。至于定勋说的家，早已经不是我的家了吧……

 

　　当初被父母知道了我们的事情，我多次试图心平气和地和他们好好交谈，可换来的只有不理解和怨怼，甚至一次又一次对南的言语攻击。我不能接受那些不堪入耳的字眼被用来形容我深爱的人，即便说话的是我亲爱的父母也不可以。我失去理智，和他们大吵一架。最后父亲撂下狠话，如果不和她断了关系，就要我离开这个家，只当没有我这个孩子。

　　我矛盾过，挣扎过，我把自己关在房间里，三天没有开手机。父亲已经不理睬我了，母亲每天过来劝我，我左耳进右耳出，有什么听的意义呢？反正大概意思都明了。我怕听多了这样的话，真的就会选择舍弃这份爱情了。

　　所幸我没有。

　　“姐，我在楼下看到南努那，她……”

　　我心里一惊，几乎从椅子上弹起来，“在哪儿？”

　　“马路对面的便利店里，我让她过去的。爸妈待会儿就下班了，我担心他们碰见她……”

　　我松了一口气，转念才想到被我遗忘在抽屉里的手机。

　　一开机，手机立刻没完没了地响了起来，几十条消息都是来自她，我只翻了两条，内疚的心情就在胸膛剧烈翻滚膨胀。

　　该死，怎么能让她这么担心？怎么能让她这么难过？

　　在心里把自己骂了千遍万遍，我抬起头看向我那在时光匆匆的流逝中已经成长得高大俊朗的弟弟。

　　我想我需要，至少有一个人能够支持我。

　　“姐，你走吧。”身体里流淌着同样的血液，定勋一眼就能看穿我的心思，“爸妈这边有我来劝，虽然我没有把握，但是追求幸福你是没错的。我尊重你的想法。”

　　临走前，我久违地拥抱了身边这个大男孩。

　　若说这些年有什么事是我一直放不下的，也就是这件了。

　　如今父母叫我回家，我一时还反应不过来。

 

　　“南努那一个人来过了。抱歉姐，当时我不在家，我不知道爸妈和她说了什么。”

　　母亲从厨房里拿出一盘点心搁在茶几上，是我小时候最喜欢的，之后便在我身边坐了下来。想到定勋告诉我的话，我心乱如麻。

　　“这几年过得好吗？吃穿用钱都够花吧？”

　　久违地听到母亲的声音，很柔，也很平静。那是模糊的幼年记忆中，最容易让我放下戒备安然入睡的一道嗓音。我必须承认，我十分思念她这样关切的语调。

　　“挺好的。”

　　“也对，她不会委屈你。”

　　我诧异地看向母亲。

　　“她是个挺好的孩子，之前是我们偏激了。你的选择也许没有错，是我们不好，没有了解过就想要断送你的幸福。”母亲停顿了一会儿，“彩瑛啊，不要嫌妈妈啰嗦，我再问一次，就最后一次。你确定，这一辈子就是她了吗？”

　　“妈妈，如果说之前我还有任何担忧和不确定，今天能得到您的认可，就都不算什么了。我可以很肯定地告诉您，我爱她，很爱很爱她，我愿意把自己的余生都交给她。”

　　“好孩子，回来住一阵子吧。你爸爸也是接受的，只是还在闹别扭。你回来，找个机会一起我们坐下来谈谈。等她回国了，带她一起回家吃顿饭。”

 

　　晚上，我坐在笔记本前，抱臂看着屏幕那头的她。很奇怪，向来喜欢看她笑的我，此时却觉得她上扬的嘴角异常刺眼。

　　“为什么不和我商量？”

　　她的笑容僵了一下，“对不起。”

　　“我不想听这个。”

　　我撇开视线，别扭地不去看她，那边也没有立刻回应。

　　半晌，我听见一声悠长的叹息。

　　“彩彩，你看着我。”

　　等到我不情愿地对上她的双眼，她才继续说了下去。

　　“我知道你一直很想家。每次我打算回日本都要纠结好久，不仅是舍不得你，更是担心我不在的时候，你一个人面对空荡荡的房子该怎么办。你总是装作若无其事送我到机场，可我知道你很失落，我是要回家去见父母，而你的父母明明离你很近，你却是有家不能回。你心里空缺的这一块，是我永远无法直接填补的。我不想看你和家人一直这样僵持下去，我不舍得让你孤单。何况这一次我要在这里待这么久。”

　　她好过分啊，怎么可以轻易看穿我，还如此直截了当地说出来。

　　“我爸妈对你……有说什么过分的话吗？”

　　她怔了一瞬，笑着对我摇头。

　　时至今日，她和我父母的谈话内容我依旧无从得知。

 

 

　　“真好啊……”

　　看出店长明显投来羡慕的目光，我微笑着说：“我都告诉你这么多，你也跟我说说你的故事吧。”

　　“我？”

　　“对呀。”我把已经变凉的最后一口咖啡喝掉，“我想，‘S&T’这个店名不是随便取的吧？”

　　店长发出一声轻笑，也不掩饰：“‘S’是我，‘T’是我的女朋友。我们在一起一年多，这店是我半年前开的，她偶尔会来帮帮忙。”她沉默了一会儿，“但我有几天没见着她了。”

　　“吵架了？”我看得出她的落寞。

　　“嗯。很巧，也是因为父母的事。她要回家乡，我想跟去，但她……不太想让我见她的父母。我们好多天没联系了，我甚至不知道她回来了没有。”

　　“找机会跟她好好聊一聊，如果不清楚对方的想法，沟通是最重要的。”

 

　　这时店里来了客人，门一推开风铃叮零零地响，面对门口的店长站起来：“欢迎光临。”

　　我调转身子，看到我等待多时的人。

　　雨实在太大了，即使有打伞她身上也淋湿了些。我接过行李箱推到墙边，上上下下打量她，她不说话，只笑着任由我的目光在她身上流转。

　　“看够了吗？”

　　“不够。”

　　怎么会够呢？

　　“可我想抱你了。”她说着，已将想法付诸行动，“我什么都管不了了，两个月太难熬了。好想你。”

　　店长一声不响地去了里间。我抱紧南，贪婪地嗅着令我眷恋的气息。

　　“我再也不要离开你这么久了。”她的下巴搁在我的肩膀，奶声奶气地在我耳边嘀咕，声音听上去很是委屈。

　　“万一又需要出差呢？”

　　“推掉！我不去！”

　　“姐姐不可以这么任性噢。”

　　离了彼此的怀抱，我轻笑一声，附在她腰上的手游移到颈窝的位置，指缝中是她的发丝。

　　“好啦，下次再有这样的情况，我把画廊暂时关了，陪你一起去。”

　　欣喜和满足从她的眼睛里跑出来，牵引着她的嘴角缓缓勾起。天气很糟，我的心里却一片晴朗。我想她亦是。

 

　　她拉起我的手晃了晃，我反手握紧她。

　　“我们回家吧。”

　　“好。”

 

END.


End file.
